Heisters
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Alternate TBL universe from my main one. Miley is the head of a group of brilliant thieves. Lilly is a FBI agent wanting to capture her or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up TBL FANS now this is a different kind of TBL fic in fact its in a different universe. Think Takers meets a little of the Fast & The Furious and A-team. Anyway just read and Enjoy**

* * *

**It Takes A Thief**

"Alright everybody check in time," Miley said into her headset radio as she pulled on her mask. "Taylor how are we on the inside?" she asked one of her partner currently inside the bank.

"No kids no old folks," Taylor said as she snuck into the banks security office and set down at the computer room her red lace front wig glasses and false nose and mole hiding her real appearance "This security system is pretty easy my hack should buy us fifteen twenty minutes at the most."

"You heard that Mandy," Miley said switching channels on her radio.

"Don't worry I see the bank and your ride will be waiting you just make sure you and my girl get up to the roof with all that money," Mandy said as she flew the helicopter towards the building.

"Oliver how are we looking on that distraction," Miley asked.

"Oh trust me Miles this one will aces," Oliver said as he waited on a near by motorcycle .

"Charlie explosives?" Miley said to the young woman in the van next to her

"Don't worry Miles the vault is gonna blow and the money won't be damaged," Charlie said her thick Scottish accent shinning in her words.

"Good Dave Mik," Miley said to the latina and young black man in the van with her.

"Locked and loaded sis," David said pulling his mask down and cocking two hand guns.

"I'm ready too lets just get this money," Mikayla said from behind her mask as she cocked her gun.

"Ok on three," Miley said. "1,2,3!"

On her count Oliver set off in explosion in a vacant building a block away from the building causing not only an eight car pile up before speeding away on his bike but mass hysteria. While this was happening David Miley Mickayla and Charlie left the van and stormed the bank. "Alright nobody move this is a robbery you cooperate with us everybody leaves safe!," Miley said waving her gun around "Every one down and please kick any withdrawals and deposit bags and wallets to to the front of you my associate with the rifil and I will collect them you tellers open all the tills give all the money inside to the big man with the hand guns no dye packs no tracers you mister president show my friend to the safe quickly thank you.

Miley and Mikayla filled the back packs on their backs and shoulder bags with the various deposit bags withdrawal envelopes while David grabbed all the money from the tills the then herd the boom blowing the safe prompting David to help Charlie. While Miley finished the tills before helping her other two partners with the cash vault quickly filling the bags to the brim with stacks of cash and coins. "You out there how's the time!," Charlie asked.

"Five minutes lets go!," Mikayla said just before David Miley and Charlie ran out of the vault making their way to the door marked stairs Mikayla behind them.

"What took you so long" Taylor said joining them as they passed her on the way to the roof.

"You try lugging all this cash ," David said.

"Mandy where are you!," Miley yelled as they got closer to the roof top door

"Landing right now," Mandy said over the radio as she landed the helicopter

"Good because we're coming in hot," Miley said just before they opened the door to the roof.

Moments later Miley Mikayla and piled into the helicopter along with the bags of money. "Sorry Davie you and Charlie have to make other arrangements," Mandy said as she tossed to base jumping parashoots to them just as the alarm sounded.

"Don't worry we've got a ride now fly see you at the rendezvous," Charlie said starpping on her shoot as the helicopter flew off. "Ready?" she asked David

"Ready" David said.

The two then ran and lept off the edge of the building deploying their shoots as they did. They landed in alley not far from the bank next to 1964 red and black Chevy Impala. They then put the bags of cash and t he shoots and ditched the mask in the back seat and drove off . David behind the wheel.

* * *

Hours later amongst the police cars one lone black SUV pulls onto the street. A blonde young woman in a black suit and blue pinstriped blouse and stylish yet professional sunglasses. On the passenger side her partner a slightly older young blonde man with short blonde hair wearing black suit and simple white shirt gets out of the passenger side a briefcase in hand. They then make their way through the crime scene investigators into the bank vault.

"Lieutenant detective Jackson," the blonde woman said getting older light skinned middle aged black man's attention.

"Yeah who wants to know," detective Jackson said with a gruff voice as he turned around.

"Agent Lillian Truscott this my partner Agent Jake Ryan FBI special task force 13," Lillian said as she and and Jake showed their badges.

"Since when does the FBI get their special agents at Journeys," Jackson said as he looked at the to agents in their mid to late twenties.

"Cute one Leo is it," Lillian said in a very curt voice. "Yes I know your name as I do my research. I'd also have you know that I graduated in top five in my class at Harvard at the age of fifteen with a degree in criminology. My partner here was accepted into Westpoint after his sixteenth birthday while finishing his degree at M.I.T. I was recruited by the FBI at twenty one my partner at twenty three only because he took time off to work a normal job. So the next time you want to smart off keep that in mind." she said.

Detective Jackson looked stunned and slightly pissed off. "So why are the feds interested in a simple L.A bank robbery," Leo said annoyed by the seemingly genius FBI agents presence.

"A simple robbery involving a seemingly random electrical explosion blown safe and a group of thieves who avoided the alarm until they were ready to leave with over fifteen million in cash in less than twenty minutes," Jake said coming off a bit cocky. "I can see why we're taking over this investigation."

"Taking over!," Leo said outraged.

"Yes we are task force thirteen has a special interest in the crew who did this," Lilian said.

"So the feds know who did this," Leo asked growing more annoyed by the young agents.

"We have our ideas but we'll talk more about that at your office in a few days, bye detective Jackson," Lilian said leaving the bank.

* * *

Miley sipped her wine as she sat on the jet across from her accountant. Careful not to spill any of the red wine on her tailor made white silk mens suit or black button down shirt. Thankful the plane was resting on the runway of the private Miami airstrip.

"So each of your shares has been wired to your off and on shore accounts as well as your select charities. I also invested in various stocks and bonds," the accountant said.

"Hey Monroe why don't we invest some from the next job in some real estate," asked Taylor who was wearing tight black and white pants white womens two button blazer with a black trim. As she poured herself a glass of brandy.

"Real estate is to risky in this market Tay," said David who was dressed in a red dress shirt black silk vest with red back. Black neck tie as he played chess with Mikayla who was dressed in a mens smoke gray suit and lavender dress shirt.

"Dave's right we should put the money into T-bills," Mikayla said.

"No more high yield bonds and coffee futures," said Oliver who was dressed in a black shirt pants and suspenders as he drank a glass of vodka and tonic.

"I'd say soft wear and phone apps," said Charlie who was dressed in a short black cocktail dress with a cleavage showing V as sipped her Scottish whiskey.

"You just want get some of that candy crush money Charlie," Mandy said pulling on her vintage leather jacket over her designer white backless halter mini dress that showed off the top of her stomach and cleavge. She then poured her self a glass of white wine.

"Well I say we talk money later right now we're in Miami and there are plenty of girls my brother sister and I haven't slept with yet," Miley said

"And cute guys for Oliver," Charlie said.

"Here here," Oliver said raising his glass.

After a toast the group of friends finished their drinks then left the plane for their vehicles. A black Porsche Panamera turbo for Miley. David choosing a white Bentley Continental GT convertible. Mikayla picking her red Mercdes Mclaren. Mandy and Taylor had chosen their green Lamborghini Gallardo convertible. Charlie picked her silver Aston Martian Vanquish. Oliver being different picked one of his two Ducati 1199 Panigale R's.

* * *

Lilian pulled the files onto Dective Jackson's desk. "So these are the people you think pulled off the bank job?," Leo asked opening the first file in the stack. "Nice looking chick."

"That nice looking chick is Miley Raynisha Stewart," Lilian said.

"Raynisha?," Leo asked

"Near as we can tell she's half black and takes after her mother one Susan "Mama Susie" Stewart big time former madame, prostitute and thief specializing in jewels and banks. Apparently she passed her skills and talents onto Miley and her brother and sister as well as putting them through college," Lilian explained.

"Brother and sister," Leo asked.

"Next two files David Armond Stewart Hodges, and Mikayla Sofia Stewart Gomez. Near as we can tell one of "Mama Susie's" girls got knocked up about a year before Miley was born and left David in her care a year later same thing with Mikayla. All three were arrested at least a few times before the age of eighteen. All three have degrees Miley's in business and finance Mikayla a masters philosophy and a bachelors in psychology. David has his bacheolors in fine arts a minor in history and a masters in music. He's also a master chess player holds three black belts and all three graduated in under three years," Lilian explained.

"Ok so super smart children of a criminal with juvie records what do they have to do with these two," Leo asked holding up the mugshot photos of a blonde and brunette.

"The blonde is Taylor Calloway expert computer hacker and some what a master of disguise. But total con woman and car thief. The brunette is her fiancee Mandy Hackbarth a former air force pilot but got booted out before don't ask don't tell got tossed. Before her time in the service she and Taylor both spent time in juvie for grand theft auto and stealing twenty thousand from some guys bank account. As part of their deal Mandy got time off for agreeing to to go to the Air force on her eighteenth birthday. Taylor meanwhile got her degree in computer engineering and became a DJ. Weird I know but guess who these girls did their time with?" Jake said.

"Miley and Mikayla," Leo.

"Friends to this very day," Jake said with a smirk.

"Ok connection their but what about this chick," Leo asked holding up a mugshot of a dirty blonde haired young woman.

"Charlotte Rose Connolly. Charlie or Chuck for short," Jake said.

"Interesting case she comes from the slums of Scotland bounced around from foster home to foster home. Ran with a few gangs where she learned how to make bombs and a love of fast cars. She was also a great soccer player and student. To the point she got a scholarship to the states where she met and became best friends with David and his sisters. A really bad ankle injury ended her career in sports David married her to get her a green card," Lilian explained.

"So she's David's wife," Leo said.

"Only on paper our intel tells us she plays for the other team," Lilian said.

"Ok what about this one," Leo asked holding up the mugshot of a shaggy haired young man.

"Oliver Oken best friend to the Stewart siblings since childhood. A great no name street magician and a pick pocket. As well a wanna be stunt man and special effects guy. He probaly caused the explosion down the block from the bank. But much like the others college grad with a rap sheet," Jake said.

"Ok I get that but what I'm reading here is these guys are in the night club business. Own part of a casino in the Dominican Republic. Even have investments in some IT firms. Why would they want to rob a bank," Leo asked.

"Not just a bank but three banks in the last two years as well four jewelry stores and three armored trucks," Lilian said. "My unit has been watching them every step of the way and we know two things. They do it cause they're young, they're smart and they can." Lilian said "And that's exactly what I want them to think."

* * *

"Ok little sis what's the next job," David asked refilling his glass as he and the others sat in the V.I.P section of the night club.

"What makes you think I'm thinking bout the next job," Miley said with a smirk towards her brother.

"Because we know you sis so what is it this time jewelry store," David asked somewhat jokingly.

"No Davie to easy I'm thinking another armored car," Charlie said sipping her drink.

" I say we hit a museum," Mikayla said.

"And I say I see the next Mr. Oken at least for tonight excuse me," Oliver said as he left the V.I.P section.

"I'll go get him make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Charlie said following him.

"And we're going to dance come on baby," Mandy said getting up from her seat.

"Right behind you love," Taylor said as she got up and followed her girlfriend.

"So like our big brother asked Miles what's the next job," Mikayla asked.

"You see those three girls right there by the bar," Miley said pointing to the trio of attractive young women by the bar. Getting nods from her siblings. "That's our next job you in?"

"I get the blonde one," David said with a smirk.

"You always get the blonde take the red head this time," Mikayla said.

"Ok, you big baby," David said.

"Why don't we switch off cause I want a little bit of all three," Miley said with a smile.

"You're greedy sis but I love the way you think lets go," Mikayla said as she and her two siblings left the V.I.P section.

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks what'd you think. Hope you liked it its my attempt do something different with TBL. So lets hope it takes of anyway peace in love SDR out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok ppl here it is chapter is Hiesters part 2. This chapter you'll get an inside look at how Miley and the crew work in their personal lives and a bit more of their personalities. Also you will meet Miley's mom**

* * *

**Days of our Lives**

Miley slowly and quietly pulled on her suit pants before doing the same with her jacket and shirt not bothering to button either. As she wanted to make a hasty exit from the hotel suite and find a cure for the slight hangover she was suffering. Quietly she grabbed her alligator shoes and car keys. Once finding them she began to tip toe out of the bedroom.

"Where you going?" asked the groggy sounding blonde girl from the bed.

Miley made her way to the bed already having her well thought out excuse for the girl's name she couldn't readily remember. "Sorry baby morning meeting she said kissing the girl on the forehead. "The room is paid for and room service has a tab for me you can stay as long as you need."

"Ok are you gonna call?," the girl asked as Miley made her way to the door.

"Of course I will," Miley said as she opened the door.

"What about her?" the girl said pointing to the light skinned girl in the bed next to her.

"Sure," Miley said as she walked out the door and down to the lobby dawning her sunglasses. "My car blue Mercedes convertible now!," she said to the valet. A few minutes later the valet pulled around robin's egg blue 1964 Mercedes Benz 220SE convertible with custom chrome rims. She quickly got in and drove down the streets of Atlanta. She drove until she reached a large secluded house near the country with a cobble stone driveway.

Apon pulling up she noticed two other luxury cars already in the drive way car she could tell had been parked there overnight obviously belonging to David and Mikayla. Parking behind her sister Miley got out of the car and walked to door and opened it being greeted by a handsome tall welled muscled Dominican man. "How are you this morning Mrs. Stewart," the man said.

"Morning Judah where is my mama," Miley asked her mother's house keeper.

"She's having breakfast by the pool this morning," Judah said as he closed the door.

"Thank you and I'll have my usual and a bloody Mary for breakfast," Miley said as she walked back towards the pool.

"Well look who decided to join us for breakfast," David said looking up from his plate dressed in his royal blue silk pajama bottoms and matching robe.

"So how were they Miles," said Mikayla who was dressed set of purple silk men's pajamas.

"Tiring," Miley said taking a seat beside her sister.

"My lord Miley if you want pussy why not just come here," said Susan who was dressed in a see through red dressing gown. Black sheer demi bra with a matching pair of thong panties. A pair off thigh high stockings and a garter on her thigh that matched her bra and panties. As she sipped her memosa

"Because mama it doesn't feel right getting one or two of your girls," Miley said, "Also Mom why do always have to be lingerie?"

"Because my dear daughter I am Mama Susie. I am a successful madam I run the best pieces of pussy in Atlanta and in all fifty states and Canada. Its only right that my children partake in the fruits of my labor," Susan said, "Also as a madam and a damn good looking one at that I should dress the part plus this is my damn house."

"Well at least she's not trying to get one of us to take over the business," David said as Judah brought out Miley's breakfast of an omelet filled with steak and peppers.

"And why won't one of you," Susan said as she took a bite of her food.

"Because we don't want to be in the ho business ma," Mikayla said.

"The ho business is what paid for your lawyers when you couldn't keep your asses out of jail. Its also put clothes on your backs food on our table , paid for the guitar, piano, saxophone, chess and martial arts lessons. Also put all three of you and helped put your friends through college," Susan said. "Plus selling pussy is a lot safer than robbing banks and jewelry stores."

"Says our mother the jewel thief," Miley said sipping her bloody Mary.

"Yes that's how I know its easier," Susan said "and besides is it so wrong for me to want one of my children to settle down with a nice girl and take over my business," she continued.

"Oh here we go," Mikayla said with a sigh.

"Mom I'm already married," David said continuing to eat his food.

"Charlie's a nice girl but I want grandchildren," Susan said pointing her fork at her son for emphasis. "Speaking of your lovely wife where is she?"

"Well she picked up some hot brunette took her back to my place," David said as he continued "Olie boy should be there too he met some Brazilian guy last night."

"Better hope he keeps off the sheets big bro," Mikayla laughed.

"Yeah lets" David said

* * *

Charlie wondered into the kitchen in only her open silk robe and red lace panties. Only to be greeted by the shock of a naked musculer tanned Latino man standing over her stove. "Morning Charlie this is Marco. Marco diga ola para Charlie," said a shirtless Oliver as he sat at the breakfast counter.

"Bom dia Charlie," Marco said in his native Portuguese "gostaria alguns pequena-almoco," he said offering her the food in the pan.

"Marco came from Brazil for a modeling gig speaks very little english but a good cook really knows how to use his sausage," Oliver said nodding towards Marco's manhood. Drawing his friend's attention to its uncircumcised thick near ten inch length

"I can imagine Olie what's my rule about naked boy toys in the kitchen," Charlie said sternly.

"You're right forgot my manners," Oliver said with a sly tone "Marco sweetheart vai esperar por mim no quatro," he said telling Marco to go wait for him in the bed room. To which the Brazilian smiled kissed him and did as he was told.

"Well I'll admit he has a nice ass for a guy," Charlie said "but I can't get is why get an uncut dick."

"I think they're interesting," Oliver said coyly

"Still if I was fucking men I wouldn't let that thing near my ass," Charlie said going into the fridge for a drink.

"First off no one fucks my ass got it!," Oliver said getting a bit defensive.

"Right sorry," Charlie said as she poured juice into glass.

"Anyway where's your date," Oliver said just as a naked brunette padded into the kitchen

"Charlie sweetie you said... is this the husband," the brunette asked looking a bit scared.

"No honey I'm the gay friend hubby is a big black guy with a black belt," Oliver said

"Oh ok ," the brunette said

"Sweetie I'll be back in the room I'll bring the syrup," Charlie said before kissing the girl and smacking her on the rump before the girl skipped away.

"You know this fetish of banging girls who look like Eliza Dushku is getting ridiculous," Oliver said jokingly.

"They don't all look like Eliza, some look like Jerri Ryan," Charlie said just as Oliver's phone phone vibrated.

"Well whatever you're going to do to her do it quick David just texted me Miley wants to meet up at the race track to talk the next job," Oliver said.

"Oh joy see you in a bit," Charlie said grabbing the mable syrup and going to the bedroom.

* * *

Taylor looked up from her phone as she sat in the air traffic tower. She then took the radio headset looking up as the Cesna TTx T240 do a barrel roll. "Mandy baby why don't you bring it in for the day?" she said.

"_Not ready yet babe," _ Mandy said as she did another roll

"Well you're gonna have to David just shot me a text Miley, wants to meet up at the race track to discus a business venture," Taylor said using the term business venture to disguise the real purpose of the meeting. "So get your cute ass on the ground," she continued.

"_Getting my pretty ass on the ground,_" Mandy said as she began the landing process.

A few minutes later Taylor stood on the by the hanger as the single engine jet skidded on to the ground. "Have fun?," she asked as her finance climbed out of the small cotpit.

"Yeah I think I may buy her,"Mandy said as they walked over to the white Ferrari 458 Spider.

"You get the plane I get a new Lambo," Taylor said hoping into the drivers seat

"I thought you wanted to buy a new bike?," Mandy asked

"I can buy both" Taylor said as she pulled off.

* * *

At the race the assemblage of cars looked like the show area of a luxury auto auction. In addition to the white Ferrari Mandy and Taylor had driven Miley had switched cars to her robin's egg blue and white 1958 Corvette convertible. As well as switching from her suit to a casual robin's egg blue short sleeve button down men's shirt and white men's Gucci pants and a pair robin's egg blue mens Balenciaga sneakers. David was now wearing a white button down Armani shirt with red pinstripes and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black Armani pants and a pair of black mens Christian Louboutin sneakers. He was still driving his 1964 silver and black Rolls Royce Silver Cloud III convertible from the night before. Mikayla wearing a mens lite green Luis Vuitton polo shirt and mens Luis Vuitton blue jeans and white mens Louboutin sneakers. She too was driving her car from the night before which was a black 1967 Shelby cobra roadster. Oliver had chosen to wear a blue and gold Versace t-shirt and a pair of black slim fit jeans. Black Versace sneekers and had driven a red two seater Porsche. Charlie decided to wear an oversized Alexander McQueen Jeweled print sleeveless shirt and lace print leggins and boots and had driven her 2013 emerald green Lotus exige s. Mandy had chosen to wear a simple pair of True Religion jeans a wife beater and vintage designer boots as she had planned to spend the day flying and opted more for comfort rather than style. Taylor much like her fiancee had gone for more comfort in wearing a Metalica t-shirt and Dior jeans. Along with a pair of rare Nike sneakers.

"So Miles what's the job?" Charlie asked as she and the others set in the empty bleachers of the empty race track.

"Tablets and phones out everyone I'm sending you the info now," Miley said taking out her tablet out and hitting the screen a few times.

"Lancaster Auction House?," Taylor said questioningly

"Yeah sis what we're knocking over an auction house?," Mikayla asked looking at her phone.

"Yeah Miles this seems a bit risky," Taylor said.

"No more risky than usual and besides look at what's up for auction," Miley said.

"Hmm rare gold coins worth 70,000," David said his excitement for the job "Plus some nice art work and jewels, but I still have my doubts," he continued.

"Yeah have you forgotten how hard that stuff's gonna be to move," Charlie said, " I'd just as soon hit another bank or Jewelry store."

"Yeah man that seems a lot safer. I mean how are we gonna get this stuff out without getting caught," Oliver said agreeing with the others and realizing that robbing an auction house proved difficult. As most kept merchandise such as the one's Miley wanted to steal under twenty four hour surveillance

"That's where you come in magic man," Miley said. "You're gonna use those skills of yours to make fakes of the real things. Then we break in and make a switch using your slight of hand."

"Ok that takes care of one part what about the security system?," Mandy asked "those places are usually well guarded," she continued.

"Well my sweet you're forgetting I'm the international women of mystery," Taylor said with a cocky hair flip already accepting her job, "a bit of latex a wig some contacts and a tablet I can figure out the rest once I'm inside."

"Well that takes care of that but what about moving it?," David asked "it's not like we can walk into a pawn shop and unload whatever we snatch," he continued.

"Well then big brother we'll need to find a buyer then won't preferably one that can pay top dollar," Miley said "That is if you think we can do it but if you want to play it safe," she trailed off trying to bait her brother into taking the job.

"Ugh how long we got until we pull the job," David groaned knowing the job was a lock.

"The Auction takes place a month from now in Beverley Hills," Miley said smirking a bit.

"Give me a shopping list I'll put some feelers out," David said.

"And I'll call ahead and rent a place in Beverley Hills or close to it," Mikayla said "And get some of our rides shipped over.

"And I'll work on explosives and whatever equipment we may need," Charlie said.

"I'll help her," Mandy said.

"Ok then with that taken care of what do you say to an early dinner?" Miley said getting up from her seat.

"I feel like Thai," Mikayla said following her sister.

"No lets get some Italian," Mandy said.

"How about Japanese?" Oliver said.

"Guys this is Atlanta lets get some soulfood and BBQ," David said.

"Now that's a plan dear husband," Charlie said joking a bit about their marriage.

"Yes it is lets go," Taylor said as the crew left the race track and went to their cars. Not knowing they were being watched.

* * *

"So an auction house is their next job," Jake said as he watched the crew get into their cars.

"Yep and in order to bust we're going to have to catch them from the inside," Lilly said as she to watched them.

"You're talking coning the cons," Jake said "are you sure they're really worth or even right what you have planned?"

"Positive now lets go we've got planning to do," Lilly said assuredly.

"Ok you're the genius," Jake said putting the car into gear.

* * *

The Atlanta night club was packed and as usual Miley and here crew were in the VIP section. After their early dinner they had each gone to their condos and doned new outfits and some had switched cars with David and Charlie now both riding in his Rolls Royce from earlier. David was now wearing a fuchsia colored Luis Vuitton polo styled shirt. Tan Ralph Lauren khakis a Luis Vuitton belt and white Christian Louboutin mens loafers and a pair of Luis Vuitton shades. Charlie had chosen to wear a black Versace leather skater skirt and a Edera Barocco Versace button down shirt open down to her belly button and a black leather bustier top and black Christian Louboutin peak toe heels. Mikayla was wearing an Aristrist smoke pattern shirt black Aristrist pleated pants and a black Aristrist Dandy jacket and black Christian Louboutin mens loafers. She had also switched cars to a red 1964 Jaguar xke. Mandy was now dressed in a pair of tight Alexander McQueen Moth print leggings with a pair of black Alexander McQueen high biker boots a black leather Alexandre Vauthier bando top. While Taylor had gone for bold bright pair of LaFreak Multi Cheebra Camo leggings a black LaFreak crop top a pair of Betsey Johson fingerless gloves and a pair of Christian Louboutin open toed shoes with spikes on them. The two had driven the white Ferrari they'd been driving earlier Oliver was dressed in a black Karl Lagerfeld button down with a white wave like patteren going down the right side and black Karl Lagerfeld jeans and Prada shoes. He had also switched cars deciding to drive a black 2014 Mercedes Amg Sls. Lastly Miley was dressed in a black Armani mens sports suit and teal Armani mens shirt and black Armani mens shoes.

"So guys what are we toasting to tonight," Miley said as the waitress brought them a bottle of top shelf single malt scotch and round of pre poured shots.

"I say we toast to the beautiful lightskined girl that David and I'll be shagging tonight," Charlie said grabbing her shot glass.

"I'll drink to that," David said clicking his glass with Charlie.

"Ok I get the whole staying married for convenience but why do you have threesomes if you're not attracted to Dave sexually," Taylor said after she finished her shoot.

"Ughh its like this sometimes David and I are attracted to the same girl," Charlie said.

"Right and sometimes that girl is either straight or bi," David said.

"Yeah and if she's straight Dave will flirt with her seduce her and say something slick like," Charlie said trailing off.

" 'My wife sent me over here to talk to you because' , give a little nod for Chuck to come over then I say 'We were both wondering if you'd like to come home with us.' Do a little make out with Chuck for show," David explained just before he and Charlie kissed.

"Then at that point she'll say 'I don't know I've never had a threesome before' or if their straight 'I've never been with a girl before,'" Charlie said .

"That's when I offer Charlie can just watch or I can just watch depending on how bi the girl is," David explained.

"One of us watches for a moment or then when the time is right boom three way," Charlie said.

"So basically you con girls into three-ways," Miley said with a smirk.

"Haven't we all," David said making Oliver clear his throat. "Well except Oliver."

"Thanks but my question is the mechanics of it," Oliver asked. "I mean you don't like dick so..."

"There are ways around that, anyway come on hubby lets go snag us some pussy," Charlie said getting up from her seat.

"Right behind you," David said getting up and following her.

"Those two are going to get into trouble and I'm going to hop in the Dj booth," Taylor said pouring herself another shot before making her way to the booth.

"I'll go with her make sure we don't get kicked out," Mandy said.

"Sis what do the three of us do," Mikayla setting herself up another shot.

Miley smiled and stood up and walked to the edge of their section above the crowded dance floor and pulled a wad of cash from her pocket. "Well this is Atlanta lets make it rain!," She said before tossing what amounted to five thousand dollars.

"Why rain when we can make it thunderstorm," Mikayla said opening the small black mens Gucci back pack she had brought with her. Showing her sister and Oliver that it was full of "I was saving it for the strip club but what the hell lets start a riot."

"I'm in," Oliver said grabbing a hand full of money as the trio began tossing money out.

* * *

"That must be fifty thousand their tossing out," Jake said as he and Lilly watched the spectacle from a far corner of the club.

"More like thirty seven thousand nine hundred the bag isn't that big," Lilly said as she watched .

"They seem kind of reckless are you sure they're worth it," Jake asked.

"Positive" Lilly said.

"Lil I know what you have planned is big but have you considered any other alternatives," Jake said somewhat pleading with his partner.

"Jake in order for everything to fall in place I need you to trust me to play it my way.

* * *

**A/N: Welp that's another chapter what'd you think. What do you think Lilly and Jake are planning. Well tell me click in the little box. Anyway as always peace love SDR out**


End file.
